I meandri della mente
by fra235
Summary: Viaggio all'interno di alcuni personaggi del team. Attraverso il loro punto di vista durante una situazione di pericolo / dolore


AUTORE: fra235

TITOLO: I meandri della mente

RATING: T

GENERE: Psico-onirico-tragico

PERSONAGGI/COPPIA: Reid, e Brian (il suo cervello!) / Team Crminal Minds

SPOILERS: no spoiler! tutta fantasia

DISCLAIMER: I Personaggi non ci appartengono, ma sono di Jeff Davis. Criminal Minds appartiene alla CBS. Questa storia non è a scopo di lucro.

Mi capita spesso di correre dietro ai pensieri della testa.  
Di lasciarmi andare, ipotizzare, immaginare e sperare cose e situazioni che la mia fantasia va a creare, formare e rende quasi reali attraverso i canali della mia mente.  
Ho un gran bel cervello, e se questo è un punto a mio favore, spesso non mi metto in gioco per paura di non essere apprezzato.  
Oggi, la natura ci sta regalando una giornata da un cielo turchese, incredibilmente limpido, il sole è caldo e pulito, insolito per una giornata dei primi di marzo; e se hai la possibilità di andare abbastanza in alto, vedi in lontananza le montagne.  
Adoro soffermarmi a notare, osservare ed apprezzare i regali che la natura ci fa.  
In fondo all'anima, sono un romantico.  
Mi capita spesso di voler cantare a squarcia gola mentre guido in direzione del tramonto, o di fischiettare una tarantella mentre cammino lungo i sentieri di montagna.  
Mi capita spesso di immaginarmi su un prato, uno di quei prati di alta montagna, dove a fine giugno l'erba è abbastanza alta da essere tagliata, e sprigionare nell'aria un profumo incredibilmente…  
buono!  
Un profumo tipico delle zone di pastura, dove camminando per i sentieri, si notano profumi, come quello dell'erba tagliata di fresco, oppure della flora del sottobosco, dove il muschio cresce indisturbato e l'aria è sempre fresca.  
Ci sono anche tantissimi rumori e suoni in una zona di montagna…  
I campanacci delle mucche al pascolo, il fischio delle marmotte, il frinire delle cicale e il costante ed incessante rumore di un ruscello, che sciogliendosi dai ghiacciai, va ad alimentare un fiume a valle.

Talvolta penso che chi non si sofferma su queste piccole cose, in realtà si perde almeno i tre quarti di ciò che lo circonda, e allora a cosa serve dannarsi tanto se non noti neanche le cose più elementari?

Mi siedo su uno di quei massi informi, che un ghiacciaio ha trascinato sino lì da chissà dove, sfioro l'acqua del ruscello…  
È fredda!  
Un brivido, mi ricorda che l'estate non è ancora iniziata.

Mi sento chiamare da lontano.

**"Reid!"**

non ho voglia di tornare a DC, a parlare di morti, statistiche o quant'altro.  
Oggi voglio restare da solo…  
Io e la natura che tanto ci dà, e che tanto ha dato a me

**"Reid!"**

inizia a piovere!  
Quello che era un cielo turchese, si è rapidamente trasformato in grigio e una pioggia fine mi bagna il viso!  
Non ha alcuna importanza!  
Voglio stare qui a godermi anche questo regalo della natura

**"REID!"**

… se non rispondo, non sapranno dove sono!

Cerco nella mia tracolla un taccuino, voglio appuntare queste sensazioni, questi sentimenti così particolari che sto vivendo adesso.

…ma …cosa?  
La mia tracolla è zuppa di sangue!

… è il mio sangue!  
Mi hanno colpito al fianco!

**"REID!"**

**Morgan! **

Aiuto!

Ho freddo!

**Morgan! **

Non riesco a muovere le gambe

Oddio!

**Morgan! **

Che sta succedendo?

È diventato improvvisamente notte!

**MORGAAAAN**

Aiuto!

"Sono qui!"

**"REID!"**

"non me ne vado, resto con te"

la pioggia mi impedisce di vedere chiaramente cosa sta accadendo.

Intravedo vicino a me Derek e Rossi mi sta tenendo la mano.

Ho freddo!

Hotch trattiene abbracciandola, Garcia

Penelope!  
Non piangere!  
Passerà tutto!

Ho freddo!

Non vedo Emily, ma ne sento la voce.  
È vicina a me!  
Sta consolando qualcuno che sta piangendo  
Intravedo i lampeggianti blu e rossi delle ambulanze.  
Non riesco a muovere le gambe, ma mi stanno muovendo!  
Sono su una lettiga.

Ho freddo!

"Spencer, ci sono io con te! Non avere paura!"

perché me lo ripete? Io lo so che lui mi è vicino!

Ho solo tanto freddo!

Adesso, mi sta venendo sonno.

Giro la testa, vedo Emily!  
È JJ la persona che sentivo piangere.

Perché piangi JJ?

Adesso, chiudo gli occhi e riposo un po' e poi mi raccontate cosa è accaduto.

A dopo!

B: "ciao Spencer!"

Dr. Reid: "ciao Brian!"

Dr. Reid: "dove ci troviamo?"

B: "vuoi la verità?  
Siamo seduti sulla veranda di una casa. E' una fattoria con il terreno tutt'intorno.  
Il giorno sta volgendo al termine, se guardi verso destra puoi vedere il cielo che sta prendendo i colori del tramonto.

Presto farà buio.  
Stiamo aspettando!"

Dr. Reid: "cosa?"

B: "o tu ti riprendi, o io smetto di lavorare e tu muori!"

Dr. Reid: " chi mi ha sparato?"

Dr. Reid: "**Brian**!"

Dr. Reid: "Brian rispondi!"

Mi trovo in questo squallido vicolo, con in mano una sigaretta!  
Che faccio?  
L'accendo?  
Ho smesso di fumare almeno 5 anni fa.  
Quando Jake è venuto al mondo!  
Ho smesso di fumare con la sola forza di volontà!  
Mi sono dimostrato di essere invincibile, ho fatto ciò che milioni di persone pensano o provano a fare tutti i giorni.  
Dire di NO!  
E mantenere la decisione.  
Ho affrontato i peggiori assassini del pianeta;  
terroristi, esaltati, pazzoidi o semplici assassini.  
Pedofili, stupratori e quant'altro.  
Non ho mai avuto un'indecisione, mai un dubbio!  
Ho sparato per ferire quando potevo…  
Ho sparato per uccidere quando dovevo!  
Ho picchiato,  
ho combattuto sia con le armi che a mani nude;  
sia con le frasi che con le parole, quando facevo il procuratore distrettuale.  
Mai un'esitazione!  
Mai un dubbio!  
Non ho mai traballato, non ho neanche mai pensato che non ce l'avrei fatta.

ma adesso?

Che faccio?

Quel ragazzo si è preso una pallottola al mio posto!  
È stato più veloce di me ad accorgersi che in quel parco, dietro un albero… un uomo armato puntava al mio torace.  
Come potrò mai continuare a vivere con questo peso?  
Ecco!  
Lo sapevo!  
Odio sentirmi vulnerabile, poiché le ghiandole lacrimali reagiscono allo stimolo di malessere umano e producono le lacrime, senza che il cervello possa controllare lo stimolo.  
Per fortuna piove, e le mie lacrime di dolore per un amico, un figlio, si confondono tra le gocce di una pioggia primaverile, fine e fredda!

Arriva Morgan, e mi si siede affianco.  
NO!  
Non mi deve vedere sul filo dell'emozione.  
Non deve vedere il suo capo che cede all'emozione del dispiacere di ciò che è accaduto.  
Con una scusa qualsiasi, ruoto il viso dalla parte opposta!  
Ma poi…  
Lo guardo in faccia!  
Morgan, come il resto della squadra ha bisogno di me, del mio appoggio.  
Ha gli occhi gonfi, l'emozione gli impedisce di parlare.  
Lo guardo intensamente, e mentre lo faccio sento che i miei occhi da uno sguardo duro e fiero, si rilassano!  
Le rughe al loro margine si distendono  
E lo sguardo diventa uno sguardo paterno, rincuorante e rassicurante.  
Come faccio a dire che andrà tutto bene a Morgan se neanche io ci credo?  
Morgan ha lo sguardo sperso, vuole sentirselo dire.  
Anche io voglio che mi venga detto!  
Anche io mi voglio sentire dire che Spencer ce la farà.  
Che tutto tornerà come prima.  
Mi alzo  
Non dico una parola.  
Porgo la mia mano a Morgan, il quale si alza e mi si para davanti!  
E' un ragazzo grande e grosso, mi supera in altezza.  
Lo scruto, e lui scruta me.  
Non riesco a dirgli che andrà tutto bene  
Non lo so!  
Non sono onnisciente!  
Gli do una pacca sulla spalla, che lui mi rende amichevolmente.

Al diavolo!

Lo abbraccio!

Supereremo anche questa amico mio!

Che brutto momento questo  
mi avvicino alla finestra del decimo piano che si affaccia sulla città!

Era iniziata come una stupenda giornata di sole; quella mattina avevo lasciato il mio compagno ancora a dormire e mi ero precipitata fuori di casa prima del solito.

Avevo organizzato insieme alle altre donne del team una colazione, così da poter fare due parole in pace… solo tra noi donne!

Penelope, stava raccontando di Kevin di quanto ultimamente fosse presente e dolce con lei, di come il loro rapporto stava procedendo a gonfie vele.

Penelope è una forza!  
Quando penso a lei, mi viene da sorridere!  
È FUORI come un balcone.  
È una grande amica, una buona confidente e un'ottima informatica.  
Mi piace il suo stile, il suo essere al di sopra di ogni cosa, di disinteressarsi completamente di ciò che pensa la gente.  
Osa quel tanto che basta per potersi godere al meglio la vita.

Io non ho il coraggio di osare!

O meglio…

Rischio, mi butto faccio tutto ciò che devo sia sul lavoro, che per gli amici.

Ma per me?

In questo, assomiglio un po' più a JJ  
Ai miei colleghi affiderei la vita, ma non direi mai il nome di chi ho lasciato a casa a dormire sul mio divano questa mattina.  
JJ, la piccola della squadra ha fatto decisi passi avanti nel processo di crescita!

Lei è riuscita ad ammettere davanti a tutti che ama un uomo, il suo uomo.  
E che adesso ne ama addirittura due!  
Non è un mistero che è innamorata sia di Will, che del piccolo Henry.

La scusa della colazione tra donne di questa mattina, è proprio questo: Henry!  
JJ è rientrata a lavorare da poco dopo la maternità, e il distacco dal suo fantastico bambino è stato doloroso.

Sarà per tutto ciò che vediamo, per tutto ciò che dobbiamo affrontare…  
È difficile fare questo lavoro, dove vedi le cose peggiori che un essere umano può fare ad un altro essere umano, ma è ancor più difficile se le vittime sono dei bambini.

E' difficile per me che non sono madre, posso solo immaginare cosa vuol dire affrontare questi casi per JJ.

Capisco improvvisamente che la frase "mi fa male il cuore…" ha un significato vero e tangibile.

Tante volte ci fa male il cuore a dover affrontare alcune situazioni che non avremmo mai voluto affrontare.

E' un dolore psicologico, ma è talmente forte che ci viene naturale portare una mano al petto, e sentire un dolore fisico.

Quando ero nel parco, appostata e tenevo sotto tiro l'area dove doveva trovarsi il sospettato, il mio cuore batteva a ritmo rallentato.  
Il battito del mio cuore, così come il mio respiro, erano in attesa di un segnale, una indicazione a procedere nell'azione.

È sempre difficile agire durante un'azione.

Ti devi fidare del tuo compagno, metti la tua vita nelle sue mani, e lui fa altrettanto.

Non devi avere distrazioni!

Avevo JJ alla mia destra, è una mamma adesso, dovevo fare attenzione che non le accadesse nulla; e Morgan alla mia sinistra.

Lui, copre tutti!

È sempre il primo ad entrare in azione ed ha un senso di protezione verso noi donne del team che va ben oltre il normale senso di protezione tra partner di lavoro.

Ci lega un filo a tutti quanti.

Vedevo Hotch oltre Morgan

Stavo china, in attesa del segnale.

Vedo Aaron muoversi velocemente

Lo perdo di vista

Sento dei rumori in lontananza di colluttazione

Un colpo di pistola squarcia l'aria.

Ho il sospettato a tiro!

Ha ancora la pistola in mano.

Si gira, mi guarda in faccia

Gli sparo!

Anche Morgan e JJ fanno fuoco.

… è tutto finito!

Mi avvicino a quell'uomo che ha violentato ed ucciso tre bambini. Allontano con un calcio la pistola.

Il parco piomba nuovamente nel silenzio.

…

…

**agente ferito!**

Il richiamo viene dalla parte dove c'era Hotch

Corro in quella direzione!

Oddio!

No!

Aaron!

Mi fa male il cuore!

Corro, sta iniziando a piovere

No!

Oddio!

Quella mattina, l'ho lasciato che dormiva sul divano, o meglio faceva finta di dormire.

Ieri sera, avevo voglia di fare qualcosa di speciale…  
Sarà la primavera, l'aria che è un po' più frizzante o il profumo che sprigiona la natura risvegliandosi dopo l'inverno.  
Avevo voglia di indossare un vestito e scarpe col tacco, invece che i soliti pantaloni cargo e fare una passeggiata, tenendo sottobraccio l'uomo che amo.  
L'unico uomo di cui io mi fido  
L'unico uomo a cui permetto di entrare nella mia vita.  
…ma lui non è ancora pronto a dire al mondo che ha un cuore per amare  
che solo io riesco a vedere  
che ha degli occhi che sorridono  
che solo io posso vedere…

mi ha fatto arrabbiare!

Volevo stare bene con lui davanti a tutti!  
Volevo gridare al mondo intero che io lo amo.

Mi sono arrabbiata ieri sera

Ho tenuto il "muso"

Mi sono messa il pigiamone rosa con i coniglietti disegnati sopra e mi sono chiusa in camera da letto.

Da sola!

Ho sentito la sua presenza dietro la porta per un po'  
Poi ho sentito che è andato in salotto.  
Verso le tre del mattino, ho preso una coperta e un cuscino, mi sono accoccolata con lui sul divano!  
Anche lui non dormiva, mi ha accolto nel suo abbraccio.

Sono arrivata vicino all'agente a terra, è Reid!  
Morgan gli sta prestando i primi soccorsi e Rossi gli tiene la mano!

Spencer!

Vedo Aaron che si allontana, ha visto arrivare Penelope, non vuole che veda Spencer a terra!  
Abbracciandola la allontana dalla scena!  
La protegge!  
Arriva anche JJ, questa volta, sono io che la allontano.  
Ci viene naturale proteggere chi amiamo.  
E' quasi naturale pensare che se impediamo loro di vedere le cose brutte, soffriranno meno!

Non è vero!

Si soffre ugualmente!

Ma è un gesto che ci viene naturale ed istintivo fare…

Adesso….

Aspetto notizie.

Nella saletta, Rossi se ne sta in un angolo, non vuole parlare con nessuno.

JJ e Penelope aspettano notizie dai dottori.

Arriva il dott. Ross, ci annuncia che l'intervento è andato bene, e che dobbiamo solo aspettare che si risvegli.

Che è giovane e forte e col tempo, il piccolo Spencer tornerà quello di prima.

Oddio!

Mi si riempiono gli occhi di lacrime!

Vorrei gridare di gioia!

"vado a dirlo a Morgan ed Hotch"

Incontro Morgan agli ascensori, e gli comunico ciò che ha detto il dottore.

"vai da Hotch Emily! Ha bisogno che qualcuno gli dica che andrà tutto bene"

Scendo in strada

Trovo Aaron in un angolo del vicolo, ha una sigaretta in bocca, ma non è accesa!

Mi avvicino!

Gli butto via la sigaretta

Lo abbraccio e gli sussurro in un orecchio

"Andrà tutto bene!"


End file.
